vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Solrock
Summary Solrock 'is a Rock and Psychic-type Pokémon from the Hoenn Region. It is the Meteorite Pokémon and it debuted in Generation III. Powers and Stats 'Tier: High 7-C Name: Solrock Origin: Pokémon Gender: Unknown, likely genderless Age: Unknown; Said to have fallen from space, suggesting it survived an unknown amount of time in space. Its counterpart, which shares its classification & several encounter locations, Lunatone, was discovered 40 years ago at a meteor strike's site. However, neither species' lifespan is known Classification: Rock/Psychic Pokémon, Meteorite Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Enhanced Senses &/or Telepathy (Able to sense what its foe is thinking, & said to be able to read the emotions of others.), Telekinesis, Status Effect Inducement (The attack Confusion may rarely induce the Confusion status effect.), Earth Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation/Self-Destruction, Healing, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (It gives off intense heat while rotating its body.), Light Manipulation (When it rotates or spins, its body shines, & gives off blinding light similar to the sun. It learns Solarbeam naturally.), Likely limited Absorption of Solar energy & possibly also Light, Restricted flight & Immunity to Ground Type attacks via Levitate, Resistance to Normal, Fire, Flying, Poison &/or Psychic Type attacks, able to temporarily (in the games, for 5 turns) prevent a target's use of items in the battle via Embargo, & to prevent healing & Regeneration via Heal Block, Dynamax Attack Potency: Large Town level (Comparable to the likes of Charmeleon and Butterfree) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Scales to Seismic Toss reacting) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human via telekinesis (Able to levitate its own weight of 154 kgs & the possible weight of its held item) Striking Strength: Large Town Class Durability: Large Town level (Comparable to other moderately powerful single stage Pokemon like Tauros) Stamina: Likely High (Most Pokemon are considerably capable of battling for a prolonged period of time). At its highest during sunny days, as Solrock have solar energy as the source of their power Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks Standard Equipment: A wild Solrock may be holding a Sun Stone, Stardust or Comet Shard when encountered Intelligence: Likely high, like some other Psychic-type Pokemon. Additionally, most Pokemon have some intelligence regarding combat Weaknesses: Grass, Water, Bug, Ghost, Dark & Steel type attacks. Ground type attacks if it ceases to have the ability Levitate. On Sunny Days, Solrock line themselves up towards the sun to absord solar energy, which may be an exploitable behaviour. Solrock may be dependent on solar energy, but little asserts such a dependency. Likewise, it can generate heat by rotating its body, so it may not be able to do so if immobilized. Solrock haven't shown a capacity to facially display emotions Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Levitate:' Using its psychic powers, it floats above the ground, preventing any Ground-type attacks from landing. Moves *'Flare Blitz:' Solrock cloaks itself in a veil of fire, before slamming into the opponent. This attack also hurts Solrock in the process. *'Tackle:' Solrock slams into the target at full force. *'Harden:' Solrock absorbs minerals from the surrounding area, hardening its body. *'Confusion:' Solrock tosses the opponent around with a weak telekinetic force, sometimes confusing the target. *'Rock Throw:' Solrock levitates a nearby rock, or forms one, before launching it at the opponent. *'Fire Spin:' Solrock summons a vortex of fire around its opponent, entrapping them within and dealing damage overtime. *'Rock Polish:' Solrock polishes its body to reduce the aerodynamic drag, sharply increasing its own speed. *'Psywave:' Solrock unleashes a strange psychic wave that varies in power to deal damage to its opponent. *'Embargo:' Solrock prevents the opponent from using any special items, or from receiving the effects of special items from outside sources for a time. *'Rock Slide:' Solrock summons large boulders that fall onto the opponent, dealing damage and sometimes preventing them from moving momentarily. *'Cosmic Power:' Solrock summons a mystical power from somewhere in space, which increases its overall defensive capabilities. *'Psychic:' Solrock throws the opponent around with a stronger telekinetic force, sometimes reducing their resistance to special attacks. *'Heal Block:' Solrock prevents the opponent from using any item or ability that can heal them for a time. *'Stone Edge:' Solrock summons sharpened rock spires from below the opponent, sometimes dealing a very large amount of damage. *'Solar Beam:' Solrock gathers sunlight into its body, before blasting the stored energy at its opponent. *'Explosion:' Solrock self-destructs, dealing a huge amount of damage to anyone around it. This attack will take Solrock out as well. *'Wonder Room:' Solrock envelops the battlefield in a strange energy that swaps all parties physical and special defensive capabilities with each other for a short time. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Earth Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Light Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Flight Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Healers Category:Tier 7